


Secrets Lost in Blood

by Jouaint



Series: Secrets Lost in Blood [1]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Über (Comics)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jouaint/pseuds/Jouaint
Summary: It has been almost 50 years since the world was changed with the introduction of Woden's Blood. A legacy of ancient Precursors that can shape ordinary people into superhumans. Now a new discovery comes that can change the world just as drastically. What secrets lie behind the Stargate?
Series: Secrets Lost in Blood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645957





	1. Hidden in the Sands

“… So that is why I think we need to honestly consider the possibility that these ancient civilizations had some here to unknown connection or communication.” Said a man with glasses.

He was in a small lecture hall. He was standing behind a podium at the front of the hall and had just finished present his theory laid out in his newest book. The hall while not packed was still reasonably filled.

A man from the crowd asked a question after being called on, “Yes, Dr. Jackson I noticed that while you went into great deal on your idea that these ancient civilizations had some sort of connection you never specified what that connection was. Do you think it could be related to the Precursors that created the Codex and Wodan’s Blood?”

“While I certainly think that is a possibility it far to early to tell. Certainly, what beings or civilization whether human or not that could create something like Wodan’s Blood could have contact with these civilizations by presenting themselves as gods or god-like figures to accomplish whatever their goals are. However, we currently know so little about this connection much less about the Precursors that we just really can’t know without further study.” Replied Dr. Jackson.

After a few more questions and answers the lecture wraps up and everyone begins to leave. As Dr. Jackson is packing up he is approached by an older woman.

“Impressive speech, Dr. Jackson.”

“Um, thank you.” He said.

“Your theories are very interesting. However, many of your colleagues aren’t convinced and you are having trouble convincing them.” She said.

“Well that…”, he began before being interrupted.

“Even so much of the evidence you have laid out does lend some credence to your theories so you haven’t been chased out of academia. However, you are definitely on the edge and looking for a way to prove yourself right.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t believe I ever caught your name?” Dr. Jackson asked.

“I am Catherine Langford. I am currently working with the US government to research an artifact we discovered in Egypt. An artifact with possible Precursor ties.” She replied.

“That… that could have staggering effects on our knowledge of world history. Not to mention scientific value if it is anything like the Codex.” He said.

“Trust me Dr. Jackson we are certain this could change the world.”

“Why are you approaching me?” He asked.

“We have run into some trouble translating some inscriptions. We are told you are one of the best and your unique outlook might bring some interesting perspectives to this project. So, what do you have to say, will you join us?” She asked.

Dr. Jackson considered it only for a moment before deciding. “When should I start packing?”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few days consisted of Daniel Jackson packing, making arrangement before being shipped to a base, located under a mountain in Colorado.

After going through all the necessary procedures, he was shown his office and what he would be working on. An ancient cartouche that had been covering a large apparently metallic ring.

“So, this is what you found on Egypt? It wasn’t quite what I was expecting.”

“I bet you were expecting something a bit more impressive looking. However, this ring holds secrets we haven’t been able to grasp yet. It is capable of receiving commands from a computer. It is also incredible durable and has an enormous energy capacity, I’m told the only reason they haven’t used a Battleship to try and get a sample is because their afraid it will explode.” Catherine said.

“Well that is admittedly a lot more impressive than I thought it was. So, you said you were having some translation problems?” Daniel asked.

“Eager to get started. Yes, as a bit of an explanation. Going back to the ring being able to receive commands from a computer we have noticed that when it activated correctly the symbols along the inner ring engage and lock in. We believe this leads to some sort of code that can activate the ring. We have found six of the symbols needed, but we can’t find the seventh.”

“And that is were I come in.” He said. He had already started looking through the materials and translations.

“Exactly, you have full access to all our materials we just need you to help us find that last symbol.” She said.

“Well I have already found one thing. It seems someone made an error this does not say gateway to the stars. It says Stargate.”

“Well it looks like someone is going to be very embarrassed.” A male voice replied.

Looking up Daniel saw a large man leaning against the doorway. He had a relaxed demeanor and easy smile and was wearing a military utility uniform. The man started to approach Catherine and himself when he saw it. A little patch on his uniform depicting a small ship with a single gun turret colored red surrounded by lightning bolts, indicting he was a Destroyer class enhanced human with a focus on Halo but with some physical enhancements.

“Jack, how are you? Is Charlie doing ok?” Catherine warmly greeted the man.

“Ah he is doing fine got all A’s on his report card, must get his smarts from his mom.” He said to Catherine before turning to Daniel and holding out his hand. “Colonel O’Neill, but everyone just calls me Jack.”

“Dr. Daniel Jackson.” He said shaking O’Neill’s hand.

“So, you are our newest egghead huh. Trying to crack the mysteries of the well I guess it’s now called the Stargate. Well I wish the you best of luck to you a lot of guys have been trying and not been able to figure it out.” He said before walking out the door.

“Ah you don’t have to worry about Jack he is a sweetheart. Still I’ll let you get to your work if you need anything feel free to ask.” Catherine said before leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the next week and a half Dr. Jackson poured over all the information he had before finally stumbling onto the information he needed to figure out the last symbol. During that time, he also regularly interacted with Catherine and Jack and became fairly close to both.

Finally, he stands in the observation room as he waits for all of the symbols to be entered into the Stargate. Next to him is Colonel O’Neill.

After the last symbol is input and received the gate activates a great woosh of what appears to be water spills out from the gate before settling down into what appears to be a pool of liquid. A blonde woman in a military uniform (Daniel noting that she seems to be one of the few non-Enhanced military personnel in the room) looks over the data gathered by the various sensors in the room with the gate. Before looking up and saying.

“I can’t be sure, but readings are what we would expect from some sort of wormhole.”

“Very well, prepare to have the drone sent through.” Said a general observing the situation.

Daniel turned to O’Neill and asks, “Drone?”

“Well with a name like Stargate, there was some implication that it could be used to travel so we took precautions.” He replied.

“Still this is amazing who knows what is on the other side. Imagine we could meet real living Precursors.” Daniel said.

“I’m not sure that would be a good thing.” Jack said.

“Why?”

“Look at us. Enhanced Humans, we are basically the perfect army. We can repair damage. Raise fortifications and take and dish out ridiculous amounts of damage. What type of people builds something like us? What could force someone to make something like us? For that matter consider how we were made. It took us a lot of testing and mountains of corpses just to figure out how to follow to the rules. Imagine how much more would be needed to figure them out or make them in the first place.” O’Neill said.

“Huh I guess all we can do is hope.” Jackson said as the drone slowly leaves through the gate and into history.


	2. Through the Gate

“Quit fidgeting.”

“Ah! I don’t understand why this is all necessary”, said Daniel Jackson. He was currently being fitted with a rare set of power armor sized for non-enhanced humans, by two tankmen.

“Well you are kinda of fragile. I mean your non-enhanced and an academic at that. Your profession isn’t known for its strenuous physical activity and if someone were to shot you in the face with an old revolver or stab you it wouldn’t exactly be just something you can shrug off, with this now you can.”, replied Colonel O’Neill gesturing to the armor that was almost all the way on.

“What… I get plenty of exercise, and why would I need to worry about getting shot or stabbed!?”

“Well probably not that specifically, but we have no idea what exactly is on the other side of the gate and we want to be prepared just in case.”

“Why would it matter what’s on the other side of the gate!? I mean I’m just a civilian contractor.” Said Daniel, his voice warped a little through the speakers of his helmet as the armor was finally put into place.

“As I said we have no idea what we are getting ourselves into all we know is that we found some ancient Egyptian stuff with the Stargate and the drone showed a lot of the same theme on the other side so we need an expert in Ancient Egyptian if we are going to go anywhere with this we need your help and we can’t keep the gate opened indefinitely so you have to come with us. Don’t worry everything will be explained in the briefing. Speaking of which I need to go put on my armor too, see you in the briefing room, Jackson.” Said O’Neill as he started walking away.

“Jack... Jack… Jack! At least tell me how to get this helmet off!” Daniel shouted at the retreating figure while trying to take off his helmet.

“It’s a smart alloy just subvocalize that you want it off and it should fold down, the sergeant will show you everything you need to know about the suit.” Replied Jack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Daniel walked into the briefing room (with his helmet finally down), he noted wryly to himself that even with the bulky armor on he was still one of the smallest people in the base.

The briefing room was crowded despite the fact that it was clearly made with enhanced humans in mind. In the middle of the room was a large table around which sat a variety of clearly important figures including Jack, who was signaling for Daniel to take a seat in an empty chair beside him.

Daniel hadn’t known Jack O’Neill for long, but he was a man that it was very easy to get along with and had a very relaxed and easygoing demeanor. However, it was easy to tell how much of a consummate soldier he was in that moment. He wore armor similar to his (though clearly not powered) made of an advanced smart alloy capable of resisting even the Colonel’s Halo-blasts to a degree. Unlike Daniel’s armor Jack’s was designed to allow the eyes to be exposed during Halo use before immediately sealing up after words.

At the head of the table stood a seemingly young man, though his bulk quickly showed him to be a tankman and considering that Patton was still one of America’s top generals and looking as young as ever it was impossible to really guess his age.

“Hello, gentlemen for those of you who don’t know me I am General Hammond. I have been called in to replace your previous general since it was felt my expertise would be better suited to the secrecy of this mission. Now then to start us off I feel we need to go over a few things first so I will cede the floor to Captain Samantha Carter. Captain”, he said making way for the woman standing next to him. Daniel recognized her as the woman from the gate room when it was first activated and one of the few people on base that wasn’t an Enhanced human.

“Hello, I am Captain Carter and as General Hammond has just said I am here to explain a few things. Firstly, we have recently figured out how to use an artifact that came into our position around World War II and figured out how to activate it. Now at the time we are not sure if it is Precursor tech or not but whoever built it is incredibly advanced. It is made out of some heretofore unknown material with an enormous capacity for energy. It is somehow made in such a way that when properly activated it is able to generate a stable wormhole and connect to another and apparently identical gate somewhere out in the Galaxy. Currently we have only been able to connect to one other Stargate whose address we got from a cartouche buried along with it.” She explained.

“Excuse me, but what makes you think it connects to anything else?” It took Daniel a second to realize that the voice who asked that question was his own.

“That is due mostly to the Stargate itself. There are 39 signs on the Stargate, 38 if you exclude the one that signals your point of origin. The number of permutations of 6 signs out of the remaining 38, even if you exclude the possibility of repeats, is almost 2 million, you don’t build something with that many possibilities and only put it on a few worlds.

Now then, we sent a drone through and it came back with some fairly interesting results. First of all, the planet seems perfectly capable of sustaining human life. Secondly, there is a clear Ancient Egyptian theme in the architecture of the building the Stargate was located in. In fact, it appears to be a pyramid based on the images from the drone. Finally, we were not able to detect any emissions that would be standard of an advanced society or Halo usage. Now that could just mean that the planet is filled with their equivalent of the Amish or holds some religious significance that doesn’t allow for much advanced technology. We can’t really say anything based off of that, but it is something to keep in mind.

We also have found that we can’t keep the Stargate open indefinitely. We believe this might be a safety mechanism, but as it stands we can only keep it open for roughly 40 minutes at a time.”

“Now then based on this information orders have come down to send a team through the gate to determine what is on the other side of the Stargate and hopefully make peaceful contact with them.” Said General Hammond retaking control of the briefing after Captain Carter was finished speaking.

“We have decided to send in a small unit lead by Colonel O’Neill, it will be composed of three Destroyers (including the Colonel), two Cruisers, and a Battleship. Along with that a civilian contractor, Dr. Daniel Jackson, will be accompanying them through the Stargate. Now I understand there may be some hesitation sending out a civilian, and non-enhanced at that, out into the field, but Dr. Jackson is one of the finest Egyptologists on the planet and was crucial in helping to open up the Stargate and I am certain he will be valuable out in the field.”

Now then I want everyone to get ready Colonel O’Neill and his team will step through the gate three hours from now. I want everyone to their stations and be prepared in case anything goes wrong.” He said dismissing everyone.

As Daniel got up to leave he felt Jack place his hand on his armored shoulder preventing him from standing up. When he looked around the room he realized everyone except two other destroyers, two cruisers, and battleship were leaving the room. Realizing they must be Jack’s team he relaxed back into his chair.

After everyone left General Hammond stood back up

“Gentlemen, I’m not going to lie, this mission through the Stargate is not going to be easy. We can’t keep constant contact with you due to the limitations of the gate and we don’t know how to bring you back after you’re done.”

“General, before we go any further I need to bring something up about the team composition and our equipment for this mission.” Jack said, though he acted completely professionally Daniel could tell that he was pissed.

“Colonel I can understand that you may be concerned…”,

“Sir!” Jack’s raised voice staying just within propriety.

“There are only seven of us, only six of which are militarily capable. Beyond that the civilian is the only one with powered armor and the only weapons we were issued were standard carbo-knives. If we face combat we are going to need power armor for our nonphysical focused enhanced and weapons for our physical. I’m not asking for a plasma or rail cannon, but we at least need some maces. I appreciate that you have gone to bat for us. What with getting us the latest armor alloy and even a battleship, but if we encounter any real problems this won’t be enough.”

“Colonel I understand your frustrations, but you have to understand the brass is terrified of what the Stargate represents. There is a civilization so advanced that it makes ours look like cavemen playing with rocks. We are dealing with a spacefaring society that has likely spread out across the galaxy for thousands of years and that ignores the very real possibility that they might be the Precursors. If we piss them off in any way, wiping us out would be normal more difficult than stomping on an ant. We have to be careful and not give them any reason to be hostile towards us am I clear Colonel?”

“Yes, sir.” It is clear Jack still doesn’t like it, but that he has accepted the reality of the situation.

“Ok, now your primary mission will be to set up a Forward Operating Base, find a way back through the Stargate, and see if you can’t find any locals. Whether you contact them or not will be left up to the Colonel’s discretion but I would like you to keep in mind what we just discussed. Dr. Jackson we will be relying on you heavily for this mission for whatever support you can give, I trust you will not let us down?” Asked the General.

“Ah… No, you can count on me.” Said Daniel caught off guard at the conversation swing to him.

“Good, take this opportunity to familiarize yourself with the rest of the team and the mission while we prepare to send you of.” Hammond said before leaving the room.

“Ok well guess we might as well introduce ourselves since the boss is out of the room.” Said Jack.

“Of course, you know me, Colonel Jack O’Neill. I am a 5-1 Halo focused Destroyer.”

The Destroyer next to Jack and much larger than him then introduced himself, “Major Charles Kawalsky, I’m a 5-1 Physical Destroyer.

The final Destroyer, a Hispanic man, said, “Lieutenant Miguel Diaz unfocused Destroyer.”

Next the cruisers introduced themselves, “Nice to meet you, Captain Louis Ferretti, 8-4 physical focused Cruiser.”

“Captain Mark Smith, also 8-4 cruiser though I’m Halo focused instead.” He said.

Finally, the Battleship, a giant Asian man, introduced himself, “My name is Toshiro Hirata, I am the battleship Musashi, unfocused.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After introductions were finished they started to go over their mission and discuss what they were going to do once they were through the gate. Daniel saw that they easily got along and fell into a chain of command easily realizing that they must have fought along side of each other many times before.

Eventually though the time came to get ready to go through the gate. They all activated their helmets and started to walk to the gate. When they were right outside the door to the gate room Jack stopped, turned back and offered some last words before their trip.

“Ok, guys remember we will be at the end of a very long rope. We are operating blind and with very little support from home, stick together and trust yourselves and we should all get through this. And remember what Hammond said who or what we are contacting will definitely change the world we are the representatives of the United States keep that in mind no matter what.”

“Don’t worry Colonel, we know our duty will do our nation proud.” Smith declared brashly but proudly. The rest of the group nodding seriously to the statement. Daniel could easily tell how strongly they felt about the statement and the weight of their mission and responsibility.

“Ok then let’s go make history.” Jack said as he walked through

As they went to step through the gate Daniel couldn’t help but feel something was a little strange about Smith’s declaration and the reaction afterwords, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

Then as he was stepping through the gate onto an alien world it hit him, the Flag patch on Diaz’s, Smith’s, and Hirata’s armor wasn’t the Star and Stripes, but the Mexican, British, and Japanese respectively.


	3. Secrets in the Sands

After everyone had come through the gate the Colonel quickly secured the area. The soldiers first took stock to make sure that nothing changed with the presence of Enhanced humans. They quickly confirmed nothing was amiss and so moved to build a Forward Operating Base.

Jack decided to build the FOB about 50 yards from the pyramid. Far enough away that it would hopefully not be offensive to the Stargate builders, but close enough that they could easily keep a close eye on it.

Jack and Smith built the actual structure (though Diaz and Ferretti helped), something that looked almost like a miniature castle. It was squat with four towers jutting above going about 30 feet into the air. The whole structure had little alcoves like arrow slits built into it to allow for Halo Blasts with some cover. While they were building the structure Musashi was going over it using his Halo to transmute it to a substance that at least had some chance against Halos and enhanced strength.

Daniel, on the other hand, was back at the pyramid examining the Stargate and objects near it. He was to document anything he found for further examination later. During his examination he found a device near the Stargate that looked almost like a pedestal with the symbols on the Stargate on it.

Four hours quickly passed by. Before they left the team had been informed that the General would be checking in with them every four hours so they gathered by the gate to give a brief debrief.

“We’ve almost finished establishing our base and briefly scouted around the pyramid. Currently we still have yet to detect any signs of civilization besides the gate and Pyramid, although Daniel insists that based on his observations of the pyramid it is still actively maintained.” Jack told the hologram of General Hammond. The drone was currently projecting the hologram and sending back a similar one to command.

After Jack finished speaking he nodded to Daniel indicating he should speak.

“Yes, that’s right, based on things like the amount of sand and dust, along with the fact that everything seems to be very well maintained indicates that this pyramid is still being taken care of. It’s possible it was only recently abandoned and hasn’t had time to fall apart yet, but the evidence doesn’t support that.

All of the materials (including stuff that should be easily movable) are still here, most notably the gate. No if I had to guess I believe that this pyramid serves a similar purpose to what they serve on earth. Namely that it is a temple of some kind.”

“A temple, do you think that could mean we could face some blowback do to putting our troops in it?” Asked Hammond worriedly.

“I don’t think we have to worry about that based off the location of the Stargate I wouldn’t be surprised if this area is a sort of public area. As long as they don’t mind us using the Stargate I doubt they will mind us inside here as long as we confine ourselves to the area of the gate.

Speaking of which I found a few things concerning the gate. There is a strange pedestal near the gate with the symbols on the gate on it. When I pressed those symbols, the gate activated and the symbols were selected by the chevrons. Based on that it is more than likely some sort of dialing computer for the stargate. I was also able to identify the home symbol for this Stargate so we should only have to look for the other ones to get back to Earth.” Daniel explained.

“Excellent work Dr. Jackson, you are to continue looking for the symbols you need to establish connection on your end of the Stargate. Colonel do you have anything else to add?”

“Yes, General I would like to request a pair of Owls.” Said Jack.

“Very well, request approved we will send them through within a half-hour.” General Hammond said before cutting the connection.

“Owls?” Daniel asked.

“Stealth Drones, purely surveillance but quiet like you wouldn’t believe, some of the finest surveillance tech in the world and a frankly insane operating range even without satellites.” Explained Jack.

After waiting for a bit, the Stargate reactivated and the drones were sent through. The team quickly set them up and had them in the air within an hour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“So, what exactly are you looking for?” Asked Daniel.

With the drones set up they were sent out in roughly opposite directions. There advanced AIs allowing them to mostly fly on their own with a human operator more to help correct errors and make judgement calls than anything else. To help deal with the boredom of looking after the drones they were rotating every hour who operated them. Diaz and Ferreti were currently the ones looking after the drones.

The team was currently in the base, with all the non-drone operators being in an underground section of the base keeping cool from the hot sun.

“Right now, we are just looking for any signs of life greater than some desert snake. If we find anything we will report back on the next schedule debrief and get further orders from there.” Said Jack. “So, what’s that thing your messing with?”

Dr. Jackson had taken out a small pendant out from under his suit and was fidgeting with it.

“Oh, it is a pendant Dr. Langford gave me. Apparently, her father found it with the Stargate. She gave it to me as a sort of good luck charm. You see that symbol at the end? It is an Eye of Ra.” Daniel said.

“Hm… Wonder what it means that it was found buried beside the ga….”

“Colonel we found something.” Diaz reported.

“Well let’s go take a look. Daniel we could use your expertise.” Jack said, quickly getting into gear.

They headed up to one of the towers and saw a holo screen showing an unexpected site.

“Is that supposed to be a city? Wait are those humans? Daniel come take a look.” Jack ordered.

“Well that does appear to be a city, you can see clear Egyptian influences, although considering the circumstances it might be the result of some outside force influencing both. But this is all wrong that city does not look like what you would find even three-thousand years ago. Those were fine tuned heavily bureaucratized society. This looks like something you would find at the dawn of civilization when cities were invented.”

“So, you agree that something is way off?” Daniel nodded his agreement to Jack’s question

“Dammit we need to tell Hammond this could be very, very bad.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Colonel what is…….” Hammond started to say before being cut off.

“General, I am reporting a possible Red Dawn scenario, repeat a possible Red Dawn scenario.” Jack said.

“Colonel… What the HELL is going on!” Hammond demanded.

Jack quickly explained what they found.

While Jack was talking Daniel quietly asked Musashi, “How serious is a Red Dawn situation?”

“It is one of the highest codes in the world universally recognized by both us and the Soviets. If proven true an immediate full truce is declared until the situation is dealt with.” Musashi whispered to Daniel. Despite his stoicism Daniel could tell he was nervous.

“What is a Red Dawn if it could be so serious?” Daniel fearfully asked.

“Really it can refer to any sort of mass creation of humans through unnatural means including purely technological and it can also theoritcally be used in the context of some sort Von Neumann disaster, but originally it referred to the use of the Halo to create Enhanced Humans or at least humans with Enhanced Human potential.” Musashi said.

The gravity of the situation quickly settled on Daniel. He realized that Jack and the rest of the team were afraid that the city and its inhabitants were created specifically for them. Whatever that meant considering their state it probably wasn’t good.

“Ok Colonel I understand your situation. Unfortunately, all we can do is move forward. You are to make cautious contact with the inhabitants of the city and find out what you can, understood?”

“Yes sir.” Jack said seriously.

“Good luck and Godspeed.” Hammond said earnestly before communication cut out.

Jack gathered himself before turning to talk to his team.

“Ok you heard the man we are going to make contact with the city. Musashi, I want you to hang back, keep us in your sight as best as possible, but don’t be seen. If this is some sort of trap or game by some hyper-advanced civilization your close presence won’t matter and if it’s not then you would make a good surprise.” Jack said

After Jack gave some more orders on exact arrangements and Rules of Engagement they left the base before sealing it behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While they were walking towards the city Daniel was continuing to examine the footage of the city, inside his helmet.

“So, what do you think were walking into?” Jack asked Daniel.

“I don’t know, but there are a few odd things. When I look at the city it seems to be both smaller and bigger than it should be. It’s almost as if normally it is smaller, but at certain points they get a large influx of temporary residents. I guess it could be some sort of religious festival like the Haj. That could make sense in the context of the pyramid and what we found there.”

“Is that festival happening now?” Asked Jack.

“Yeah it appears so. Also, there is something strange. I can see indications of what looks like warehouses, but it looks like they are storing whatever they dig up from the mine is going into the warehouses.” Replied Daniel. “It could be some sort of offering.” He mumbled mostly to himself.

“Yeah fascinating, but what do you think of them as a civilization. I hear you whispering with Musashi so I know you know what a Red Dawn is so I want to know what you think we are walking into?”

“Everything I’m seeing would indicate that this is a real civilization, a weirdly primitive one, but real nonetheless. The city appears lived in. It has that contrast between worn and properly maintained, old and new. That is indicative of a proper city. More than that they way the buildings and tents are set up is what you would expect from a desert civilization. If I had to guess whoever built the gate took some humans through or maybe they just followed them, either way humans went through the gate and then normal civilization happened and now at least in this area of the planet they experienced some sort of technological regression and are starting to climb there way back.” Daniel said.

“Technological regression, what like the Dark ages?” Asked Jack.

“It has happened plenty of times in our own history, just like with the Dark Ages or Bronze Age collapse, nothing says it couldn’t happen here.” Replied Daniel.

“Boss we are near the mine what is the SO?” Diaz’s voice suddenly came over the radio in their helmets.

“Ok we are going to make contact, after making sure they aren’t going to attack us Daniel is going to take point and remove his helmet.”

“What!”

“We don’t want to spoke them, but Ferretti will be standing right next to Daniel to intercept anything if necessary. Daniel we really need you to step up you are our only hope on understanding how to communicate with them you understand.” Said Jack turning to face Daniel.

“Yes, but…”

“Good let’s move out.” Jack said.

As they crested the hill they saw the mine. It was large looking almost like a giant anthill with people climbing all over it. While they were looking at the mine they were quickly spotted by the people working it. The noise quickly ceased as they were obviously surprised to see them and they looked like nothing they had seen before.

As they walked down the hill Daniel moved to the front with Ferretti standing right beside them. When they made it down Daniel deactivate his helmet and it quickly folded down and that is when everything took a turn for the weird.

Right after Daniel’s helmet deactivated one of the men in the front quickly started saying words in a language that felt just a little off. As he moved closer and tried to communicate with them his blood turned to ice as he realized why the language felt odd. Still he realized that his revelation didn’t change anything so he managed to communicate to them that they wanted to go to the city and talk to their leaders. As some of the people quickly got up and started to escort them Daniel fell back just enough to talk to Jack.

He reached out and grabbed Jack and said, “I was wrong, there is something very, very wrong about this situation.”

“Why what’s the problem?” Jack asked worriedly.

“The language their speaking is a dialect of Ancient Egyptian.” Daniel explained the horror he felt creeping into his voice.

“So?”

“So, it has been thousands of years since these people had any contact with Ancient Egypt and in all that time their language has not changed really at all.” Daniel said.

“Ok and what does that have to do with anything?” Jack asked.

“Just try talking to an Englishman 300 years ago and see just how much the language has changed since then. What I’m saying is the languages change and evolve, the fact that theirs is so static has to be artificial.” Daniel explained.

As he walked to the city he realized that there were many secrets that he would have to uncover to figure out the mystery of this world.


	4. First Contact

They were quickly ushered to the tribal chieftain in charge of these lands, named Kasuf. Jack wanting to confirm that they had come into contact had enough authority to make deals for his whole people pressed Daniel to get more information on him. After which he confirmed that he was head of the settlement nearest the Stargate, in general this made him in charge of all contact with those who came through the gate.

Kasuf phrased it in such a way that left Daniel with an impression that this was viewed as some sort of religious duty. Discussing further he was able to find out that they were believed to be emissaries sent from Ra, who was supposed to visit them soon for an important ceremony. Realizing that going further would require him to either commit to the idea of being emissaries or revealing the truth Daniel found a way to politely end the conversation before going to talk to Jack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Dammit this is a mess.” Cursed Jack.

“You think I did something wrong?” Asked Daniel.

“No, no this is definitely something we need to kick up the chain of command, luckily the next check in is in 30 minutes so we should be able to get some adjusted orders. Ok we need to stall for some time and talk to the General. Go tell the chief that we need a private room to discuss some things, it doesn’t have to big just make sure that he understands that we don’t want anyone listening in.” Jack told Daniel.

Daniel quickly went back to Kasuf and relayed the request. The chief was quick to secure them a private room in what Daniel suspected was his house. It was also clear to see that the chief was worried about their visit and their behavior. Daniel was worried too, but all he could was hope the Colonel knew what he was doing.

Once everyone settled in the room they only had to wait for a few minutes before their radios crackled to life.

“Colonel, Dr. Jackson, how goes contact with the native population?” General Hammond’s voice sounded out over the radio, the tension and fear palpable.

“General we have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that at first glance this does not seem to be a Red Dawn scenario and we have established good contact with the natives the bad news is, well Dr. Jackson would be able to better explain that.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“So, gentlemen what you are telling me is that the civilization you found will be visited by some sort of being these people believe to the ancient Egyptian god Ra, that you are emissaries of this being, and that he should be there any day now”, Hammond summarized.

“Essentially sir.” Jack replied.

“Ok, first off under no circumstances are you to say that you are emissaries of Ra, but at the same time don’t volunteer this information. Unless they ask you directly and you can’t see any other way out of it don’t say that you are anything at all.

“Next you need to find out how to get back to Earth. Have you had any luck so far?”

“None at the moment, but we haven’t really had time to look or ask around so our information is still low.” Daniel replied.

“Ok Dr. Jackson I want you to interact with the locals and see if you can figure out anything else. The rest of you are to keep your heads down as much as possible. If you get any indication that Ra has arrived you are to find the best approach you can and do what you must to keep us out of any tangled situations. Speaking of which, Musashi. When you think you won’t be spotted, slip back to the pyramid and destroy the FOB, but be subtle. We don’t know how this Ra is arriving and if he decides to come by ship, he might have sensors paying attention to the temple dedicated to him.” Hammond said list out their orders.

“Finally, to prevent any possible negative consequences I am going to order a slowing down of contact. Unless you open the gate from your side, we will not open the gate and make contact till 48 hours from now. Gentlemen from here on you are on your own, good luck.” Hammond said before closing the link.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unfortunately, due to their arrival the people of the city they were in kept a close eye out on the horizon in case of any other visitors. So, Musashi was not able to slip out until well into the night. Daniel Jackson had meanwhile started interacting with locals trying to learn what he could while being as circumspect as possible. He eventually came into contact with the chief’s daughter and left with her.

Jack and the rest of the enhanced stayed in the house provided to them by the chief and in general tried to keep a low profile.

When night feel Jack decided to do some scouting around the town. Though it was dark as any pre-electricity civilizations night he was still easily heads and shoulder above even people with good nutrition much less people living in the bronze-age and that was without taking his armor into account.

However, his armor had stealth capabilities that allowed him to be a bit more inconspicuous, but even without that he was far stealthier than he had any right to be.

No one knew quite why, but Jack O’Neill was just a bit more capable than his level of enhancements gave him any right to be. His physical enhancements just a bit better, allowing him greater strength, speed, and endurance than a man who only has one physical enhancement. His Halo was greater as well giving him greater precision, power, and usage. While none of these abilities where so great that they could be said to exist on the level of an equivalent Cruiser, they where definitely higher than what a Destroyer should possess.

He moved across the town as quiet as a ghost. It was hardly the first time he had to navigate a desert town at night without being seen, and even the small and relatively backwards towns of the League had better security and lighting than this place.

He quickly mapped out the town finding escape routes and places of importance. While in the middle of his scouting Musashi sent him a burst text (com use was restricted to lower the risk of detection) telling him that he had arrived at the FOB and was commencing destruction.

After Jack had finished scouting, he started to head back to the house when...

Snap!

He heard a sharp snap nearby and rushed over to investigate. He found a small crowd surrounding a young teenager. He was writhing in pain on the ground his arm clearly broken and it looked to be a bad break in the colonel’s experienced eyes. Back home such a break would be fixed up within an hour of visiting a doctor not even a cast needed, but here at the very least that arm was lost and he might even die from complications.

Jack knew that according to the mission he should pretend he never saw this. None of the people there had seen him and they would likely not question him even if they did. He was supposed to keep a low profile and not give these people any ideas.

However, he remembered another mission in a desert. He remembered hearing screams and anguish and his CO telling him couldn’t do anything and that reckless action would just make it worse. What happened there never sat right with him. So, he stepped out of the shadows.

As he got closer, he could hear what he presumed to be the boy’s name, Skaara and other words he did not know. He was quickly noticed and heard another word “Jaffa”. He did not know it nor the other words they were saying, but he gently made his way through the crowd and arrived in front of Skaara. Now that he was closer, he could see his initial assessment was correct seeing bones sticking out through the skin.

Both the crowd and the boy were clearly agitated by his presence, but he simply knelt down in front of Skaara and gentle put his hand on him to hold him steady.

Then the part of his helmet opened up and a blue light leapt out and touched Skaara’s arm and opened it up fixing bones, nerves, muscles, and skin. In just an instant it was done and Jack’s eyes were covered. As for the arm, where once there was a broken and bloody mess, now was an utterly pristine arm.

Jack did not stay, but quickly got up and slipped out of the crowd. He noticed the chief running in that direction and decided it was best to head back to the house in a hurry.

When he got there, he noticed that Daniel Jackson had returned and was talking to the team.

Daniel upon noticing the colonel said, “Jack, I have something important…”

“No time, did you find out what we need to know about how to get back home?”

“Um… Well yes, but you need to hear what I have to say.”

“I would love to unfortunately we are on a clock so we need to hurry out. We can talk once we are out of town ok?” Jack said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time the team had exited the town and made it a little way a way it was just before dawn.

“Ok, Jack what is up, why did we have to leave town so fast?” Daniel asked.

“I made a judgment call and used my Halo to fix a boy’s broken arm. Unfortunately, that is the opposite of low profile so we needed to exit town as fast as we could.” Jack answered. “It shouldn’t endanger the mission, but I felt it was better to err on the side of caution especially since we now have a way home. So, what was it you wanted to tell me?”

“Sha’re (the chief’s daughter) showed me some ruins detailing the history of this world, Abydos. According to them Ra came to earth thousands of years ago because he was dying and his technology wasn’t able to fix him. However, he found that human bodies were much easier to fix and took the body of a young Egyptian boy.” Daniel explained.

“So, he is some sort of alien parasite that enslaved humanity and brought them over to Abydos?’ Jack asked.

“Not just that the ruins go on to say that Ra invited his kin to Earth and established himself as their king and spread humanity out across the stars. At some point Earth and Abydos both launched rebellions against Ra, but while the one on Earth succeeded, Abydos failed and as punishment Ra forbid the written word from them. They have been hiding these ruins for generations.”

“Dammit!” Jack cursed, “This is worse than I thought.”

“Yes, exactly we need to stay and help these people.” Daniel said.

“No, we need to head back immediately.”

“But Jack you have seen how these people live. Ra treats them as slaves. I know you empathize with these people you helped out that boy after all.” Daniel argued.

“The difference is helping out one boy could be explained away. What do you think will happen when a guy who has enslaved a population for thousands and thousands of years? Who is so egomaniacal that he has them worship him as a god, finds a bunch of heavily armored and clearly advanced people on a world he doesn’t allow even an alphabet? God help them if he finds out we are from earth.

“Look we should just head back for now and we can come back in a month or two. This is a pretty standard visit and they are still here despite thousands of years. It is unlikely he is just going to decide to wipe them out now.” Jack argued back.

“But Jack Sha’re has told me stories of how Ra will take people from Abydos when he visits them and they are never seen again. Who knows what he does to them? This is a being that barely views the people of Abydos as slaves. Imagine if he takes that boy you saved.” Daniel replied.

“Look I understand your position, but we need to go and report this back to Hammond. We need to prepare for this. We can’t just rush in their if we act recklessly, we will put these people in even more dang…” Jack stops and for a moment he is back in the League listening to his CO give the exact same speech.

The pause only last for a few seconds, but before anyone can speak up an enormous flash of light followed by a deafening sound fills the air. The teams suit rapidly adjusting to compensate.

“Shit! Sir that was the direction of the pyramid.” Kawalsky shouted.

“Musashi can you hear me? I repeat Musashi can you hear me?” Jack said breaking radio silence. “Dammit, Toshiro can you hear me?”

“I hear you, boss.” Musashi’s voice sounds over the radio.

“Thank God. Report what happened?”

“I was destroying the FOB as ordered, when I noticed a ship starting to descend from orbit. I hid myself and saw it land on the pyramid. Next thing I saw was people in armor and carrying odd staff leaving the pyramid and heading in the direction of the city. Just a little bit ago the ship lifted off the pyramid and then opened up with some kind of plasma cannon on the remains of the FOB.”

“Ok, this is bad. Musashi keep your head down for now we are going to double back to the city, make sure everything is alright. Understood?” Jack ordered.

“Yes, sir.”

“Ok team we need to head back on the double.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team quickly turned around unfortunately whatever force had left the pyramid had a head start and the team had been taking a circuitous route back to the pyramid just to be safe and to avoid running into anyone coming straight towards or from the city.

When they got back the city was under attack. A line of heavily armored men were raining down plasma shots from strange staff weapons, while odd fighters were making strafing runs all of their attacks were against fleeing civilians.

As Jack saw this he flashbacked to night in the League once more. He remembered him and his team getting discovered and a nearby village getting massacred because the government forces thought they were helping them. He remembered his CO ordering him to stand down and how he couldn’t do anything to help them. All the guilt and helplessness he felt that day welled up within him once more.

“Colonel, what are your orders?” Smith loudly asked snapping O’Neill out of his flashback.

He gathered his thoughts and then in a low voice said, “Dr. Jackson, I want you to make your way back to the pyramid and link up with Musashi and get to the Stargate. Open the wormhole and explain the situation to Hammond and request backup. After that, Musashi, I want you to hold the pyramid and do what you can about that ship if it comes down again. As for everyone else…” As he was speaking his eyes was scanning the scene before him watching as men, women, and children were slaughtered screaming and begging by uncaring forces.

Jack’s eyes locked onto a pair of the aircraft. His helmet opened up and once more was eyes exposed to Abydos and once more did blue light leap from them, but where before they touched flesh and brought healing. Now they touched metal and brought destruction, destroying the aircraft with contemptuous ease.

As his helmet slid close once more, he said three more words.

“Kill them all.”


	5. The Gods of War

Less than a second after the words had left Colonel O’Neill’s lips Captain Ferretti was in among the masked warriors.

Unlike most Goa’uld Ra’s elite personal guard weren’t Jaffa (excluding his First Prime) rather they were humans. However, they were the most elite human warriors and soldiers in the galaxy capable of taking on Jaffa even without the advanced arms and armor they possessed. Beyond that after being chosen to be a member of Ra’s guard they were given special genetic and surgical enhancements to increase their attributes. They were undoubtedly the most dangerous infantry force that operated in the Goa’uld Empire. That and Ferretti’s caution when dealing with an unknown force is why they were able to last five seconds against Ferretti.

Ferretti appeared at the very edge of the line and launched (what was for him) a probing attack against the Ra guard, a simple straight punch. It tore through him with barely any resistance and decapitated the guard next to him, the only reason it did not kill a third was because of the distance between the guardsmen. Still the Ra Guard acted with commendable speed and efficiency showing their hyper-elite status. After Ferretti had killed two of them, they instantly moved to turn and readjust their line. Already firing their Staff weapons yet not even coming close to hitting one of their fellows or hesitating in the fight against a monstrously large foe they could have never imagined facing.

But it was all for naught their weapons would have to hit an unarmored Tankman multiple times to kill them. Ferretti was an 8-4 physically focused Cruiser his body was comparable to a balanced Battleship even if he had been completely unarmored the Ra Guard’s plasma bolts would have been harmless to him. Still they fought (no matter how futile) against the giant monster in their midst as he slaughtered them with just a single pass.

Ferretti having realized how fragile they were simply swept his arms as he ran past them, breaking bodies and removing limbs and heads, finishing in only a handful of seconds. While this was happening, the others had opened up with their Halo arrays and swept the sky clear of any aircraft.

After, the Enhanced Humans when to tend to the terrified Abydosians. Colonel O’Neill ordered his men to heal anyone they could and then dig a bunker to protect the civilians from any large-scale plasma blasts like the one that destroyed the FOB.

As for the Abydosians they had just seen the divine warriors of their god try to exterminate them only to be annihilated in turn by the strange deities before them, for what else could those who make mockery of the warriors of the gods, destroy the sky-chariots of the gods with lighting from their eyes and with that same lightning heal the injured, before finally digging a mighty chamber beneath the earth for them to take refuge in, all of that in under an hour, but gods themselves?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Jack told him to head back to the pyramid and contact General Hammond, Daniel started to run back as fast as he could. His power armor suit allowing him to make the return trip in only a few minutes.

When he arrived, he found the area around the pyramid to be littered with the corpses of the Ra Guard, with Battleship Musashi standing over them. He also noticed the ruins of the FOB having been blasted and even melted apart. All that remained was a large glass crater and some chunks of the base.

“Doctor, the Colonel has informed me of the plan and I have already secured the inside of the pyramid.”

“Good we need to hurry and call for reinforcements I am not sure how long we can last against a sustained bombardment that can do that.” Daniel replied.

“Exactly which is why we need to hurr…” Musashi paused before staring off into the sky. Shit!”

“My suits sensors are picking up several vehicles approaching us rapidly from a high altitude you hurry into the pyramid, while I draw their fire.”

Daniel knew better than to argue and took off running, while Musashi moved closer to the crater to keep them away from the pyramid. As Daniel ran into the pyramid he glanced back and saw Musashi dueling with a few large vessels he would later find out are called Al’Kesh.

Once he entered the pyramid, he approached the Stargate and the dialing device to enter in the coordinates for earth, hearing an odd whirring sound on the way. As he entered the last of the symbols, but before he was able to press the command button, he heard something snap open before.

Whap!

He was hit by a staff blast staggering him, before another hit him again sending him flying. While his suit was able to protect his life, his unenhanced body wasn’t able to take the stress of multiple staff blast in rapid succession and he feel insensate.

The Ra Guard who had attacked him quickly grabbed his body and dragged him back to the Ring Device for transport back to Ra’s Sun Barge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Daniel came to, he found himself in an opulent throne room. He was still in his armor but was held between two elite Ra Guards. Even if he wasn’t still battered from the staff blasts, he wouldn’t have been able to wrench his way free their excellent training and enhancements made either one more than a match for Daniel even in his power armor. As he looked up, he saw a seemingly young Egyptian man (more a teenager really) staring down at him with glowing eyes.

“Remove his helmet.” The young man coolly commanded in the same language (if slightly different dialect) that the Abydosians spoke.

One of the Ra Guard quickly placed a device on Daniel’s helmet before activating it. The device sent out a mix of signals that forced the memory alloy that made up Daniel’s helmet to retract exposing his face.

“Tell me slave where are you from? Do not lie to me.”

Daniel’s mind raced as he struggled to deal with what was happening panic from being captured, the pain of his capture, and his adrenaline starting to fade muddied his thoughts. However, the young man continued to talk almost to himself while Daniel struggled.

“Yu would never be so foolish to armor slaves with such finery or create such monstrosities neither would Baal. Her’ur is too loyal. Apophis and Sokar are to well watched and not desperate enough to try this and Anubis is dead. So, if it is not one of the gods then who? The Tollan are to cowardly as are the Tok’Ra. So, then slave I ask again where are you from?” As he finished, he lifted up his hand and sent a small beam of energy from a device on his hand. Just enough to hurt Daniel a bit without a bit without really damaging him.

As Daniel bit back the pain he said, “We are explorers from a planet called Earth what you once called Tau’ri.”

“Tau’ri! I knew I should have turned your world to glass once you first rebelled, but my foolish mercy caused me to stay my hand. Tell me are there more of those monsters on your homeworld?” The young man asked as he started to torture Daniel again.

“Yes, there are thousands, tens of thousands, millions even and you will regret not finishing us off when you had the chance. We have grown stronger since then, we know longer worship false gods like you anymore.” Daniel said through the pain.

“Foolish child, do not underestimate the power of the gods!” The young man said while grinning.

As the young man was about to speak again, he was interrupted by a Ra Guard who ran into the Throne Room. “Lord Ra, the Al’Kesh and Death Gliders you sent to secure the pyramid have been destroyed by the large armored demon while the Abydosians have fled underground with the other demons.” He reported.

“Oh, an object lesson it seems. Bring up the locations in the throne room be prepared to fire on my command.” Ra ordered.

As he laid back into his throne holographic screens showing the two locations appeared. They showed Musashi standing in the crater of the former FOB surrounded by the wreckage of the Al’Kesh and the village with a large hole in the ground that was not there before. Daniel’s heart rate spike as he knew what was to come next.

“Behold slave the wrath of the gods. Fire!” Ra ordered as a single blast rocketed down striking Musashi’s location while three slammed down on the village.

“No!!!” Daniel screamed futile.

Soon Ra ordered the ship to descend and clean up any survivors.

As the mothership started to come to a rest upon the pyramid Ra spoke to Daniel once more.

“In the end even, your monsters can’t withstand the true might of the gods it matters not if there are millions of you. Once I am done here, I shall gather the System Lords and burn your whole world with divine fire from the sky until not even the smallest speck of life remains.” As he said that he leaned right in Daniel’s face before Daniel spat on him.

He angrily wiped off the spittle before lifting up his hand device on last time and said, “Defiant even to the last? I guess there is some honor even in that.” However, before he could activate the device the ship rocked.

“Report, what was that?” Ra demanded.

A panicked voice came through, “M… My Lord the large metal demon he is still alive he is tearing through the ship. Oh gods… he is through he is coming right here… Lord Ra save me!!!” The voice cried out before being silenced.

As the ship continued to shake the Ra Guard in the room started to tremble. Ra noticing this shouted.

“Kree! We need to make our way to the ring room and retreat through the Stargate!” Ra ordered.

Before they could make it far the floor ripped open and a massive hand came through and crushed one of the Ra Guard. Soon a terrible body had pulled itself through the hole. It was more massive than any human could ever be. It was covered in strange metal fused to its body, its skin (where it could be seen) was a hellish red, and it had more exposed bone than any mortal creature could possibly have and still be living. Its face was twisted into something between an angry snarl and bloodthirsty grin, but worst of all where the eyes they were filled with a powerful blue lightning that threatened to tear the world apart. All in all, the figure looked more like a demon than a man. However, despite all of that there was no doubt in Daniel’s mind who this was.

“Musashi!” Daniel cried out happy and relieved all at once.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toshiro Hirata, the Battleship Musashi, was in an immense amount of pain. Though he was in a burning hot glassy hell barely conscious and not at all combat operable by the standards laid out in the Allied warbook. Under normal circumstances he should just fix any major injuries he could and hide somewhere safe. Of course, under normal circumstances he would have never survived a blast from one of the main cannons of a Goa’uld mothership. In fact, it was only thanks to four reasons he was in as good a shape as he was.

Ra had ordered the pyramid to be preserved from harm so the cannon blasts were set to a lower power setting to avoid damaging the pyramid and were fired at an angle so the blast didn’t hit him full on.  
His armor was incredible advanced designed to resist even the matter and energy manipulating abilities of the Halo and he wore armor of a level and amount for a battleship.  
He happened to be facing the direction the blast was coming from and still had his eyes exposed so he fired off a Halo even as the blast approached him causing it to detonate just before it hit him and even deflect some away from him.  
Finally, was the FOB itself some of the material had survived and thinking quickly even as he unleashed his Halo Musashi interposed one of the pieces between him and the blast.  
If all four of these factors had not lined up perfectly even a battleship like Musashi would have been dead instantaneously against such a blast. However, according to the doctrines on earth he was still out of the fight.

But Toshiro was not someone who would give up and as he lay in that haze between consciousness and unconsciousness, he saw a ship like a giant pyramid descend from orbit. He heard over the radio from the Colonel what these people where doing to Abydosians to humanity throughout the galaxy and he knew they were responsible for what happened to him. As he thought about all of that he saw Blue. By the standards of earth, he was not fit for combat. By the standards of the rest of the Galaxy he was just shy of invincible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Daniel had shout out his designation Musashi glanced over to where he was at. Still being held between two Ra Guards (who were terrified and shaking). Then the next second he appeared right in front of them and covered both their heads with one of his hands. Daniel quickly ducked his head and closed his eyes before hearing a sound like gravel crunching together mixed with a water balloon popping and felt a warm liquid on his head, he knew was blood. His captor’s limp bodies fell to the floor and he was finally free. He looked up into Musashi’s eyes.

Musashi then told him not unkindly while turning to face the rest of the room, “Doctor I need you to head to the Stargate and report to the General all that has happened, you can exit the ship by following the holes I made through it.”

“Musashi wait what about you. Your hurt you need help.” Daniel said.

Musashi paused before smiling, “It’s ok Doc, I just need to handle the rest here and I will join you afterwards.”

Daniel quickly removed the device on his suit allowing his helmet to be reactivated and as he moved to the hole, he saw the Ra Guard start to put staff blast after staff blast all on Musashi to no effect, even as he as he started to approach Ra who had activated some sort of shield. The last thing Daniel saw was Musashi jumping at Ra his eyes blazing. After that all he heard was a scream followed by a loud sound like gravel being crushed mixed with a water ballon popping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daniel raced through the ship feeling it shake as Musashi tore it to pieces he quickly found the hole Musashi had tore in the side of it and jumped down to the ground his power armor cushioning the fall, but he was still a little dazed.

He quickly made his way back to the Stargate where he was finally able to activate it and explain the situation to Hammond, who quickly promised reinforcements. Daniel stood and waited and within five minutes the gate activated once more and power armored and heavily armed Enhanced Humans poured from the gate. With reinforcements and the gate finally secured Daniel fainted from the stress of the day’s events.


	6. Chapter 6: Dawn of a New Age

“Ughh…” Daniel groaned as he woke up. The first thing he noticed was that he was no longer wearing the power armor. As he blinked the sleep out of his eyes, he noticed that he was in the infirmary back on earth. He started to try to get out of bed when.

“Dr. Jackson you collapsed from exhaustion need your rest.” He heard as a large hand gently, but firmly rested on him to keep him from getting up.   
Daniel looked up and saw the bases chief physician a halo-focused destroyer. She held the telltale size of any person with physical enhancements. She looked young but that was hardly any indication of age. Daniel groaned but complied sinking back into the bed.

“Dr. Jackson my name is Dr. Janet Fraiser. As I was saying you collapsed from exhaustion just a few hours ago. All your tests have so far come back fine, but I want to hold you for a little bit to be sure. If you have any questions, I would be happy to answer them to the best of my ability.” She said.

“What happened to Mushashi, Jack and the rest of the team, the Abydosians, Ra, just everybody?” Daniel asked.

“Well in order Major Hirata was badly hurt from the plasma blast from Ra’s ship this was further exasperated by him going on a rampage and ripping his way through the aforementioned ship and even managing to crash it.” She explained.

Daniel’s face must have shown his panic because she quickly added.

“However, he proved just why Battleships as so infamous and managed to survive the trip back to the infirmary so he will make a full recovery. But he pushed himself way over the limit it is going to be months before he is physically ready for combat again. Colonel O’Neill lead the rest of his squad to create an underground bunker to shelter themselves and the Abydosians from any sort of bombardment so they managed to survive with minimal injuries. I am told there are few things with regards to Abydosians that General Hammond wants to talk to you about but that can wait a few hours.

“As for Ra and his forces. As I said before their ship crashed due to Major Hirata’s rampage. Between the crash and the Major’s own efforts none of them survived. Ra is shall we say particularly dead after the Major rammed him into the floor at full force. We currently have men sending back the bodies for examination but it is going to take some time to pick through all the wreckage. Now then unless you have any other question get some rest, General Hammond will be debriefing you in 8 hours.” She finished explaining.  
Daniel wanted to do more but he couldn’t think of anything else to ask and knew he needed the rest. So, he sank back into sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Daniel had taken his nap, he was given another examination by Dr. Fraiser and given a clean bill of health. So, after being discharged he quickly went to his room to shower and change into some fresh clothes, before going to the mess hall to get something to eat really quick. While he was doing that, he tried to organize his thoughts about the mission and all that happened. Eventually it was time to talk to the general. Daniel was ushered into a conference room where he met General Hammond once more.

“Dr. Jackson it is good to see you once more please take a seat.” The general said gesturing to an empty seat. Now then I want you to understand this is just a preliminary debriefing just to try and get some sort of understanding of the situation. In the coming week you will meet with people more qualified at debriefing and getting all the information possible out of a friendly source as possible and that is excluding all the paperwork and reports you will need to fill out. For now, I am just trying to get some idea of what we need to do right now to stabilize the situation. Do you understand, Dr. Jackson?”

“Yes, sir I understand.”

“Good then why don’t you first give an overview of events from your perspective starting from when you first made contact with the Abydosians up to when you opened up the Stargate.” Hammond prompted Daniel.

Daniel then proceeded to summarize all the events that had happened. Talking about meeting Kasuf, being led to the tablet by Sha’re and translating it before telling Colonel O’Neill about it. The attempt to evacuate back to the Stargate only to be interrupted by Ra, his capture and interrogation followed by his mad dash to the Stargate and his final collapse after dialing out and requesting reinforcements. 

“Well it sounds like you went through a lot. I am sorry about what you were put through you are a civilian and were put in harms way so on the part of US armed forces you have our apologies.” Hammond said after Daniel finished explaining what had happened.

“It’s fine I am just glad to hear that we all managed to survive and that the Abydosians didn’t suffer to badly because of us.” Daniel said.

“Yes, this Ra character caught us off guard. To imagine that in the distant past aliens visited us and pretended to be gods and taking away large populations as slaves. It sounds like something out of bad science fiction. Still from what I have seen from the footage from your suits and what you have told me all of you acted well within the mission parameters and responded admirably when things fell out of control.” Hammond said offering an encouraging smile to Daniel.

“General what’s going to happen now with the Stargate and the Abydosians?” Daniel asked.

Hammonds smile feel as he said, “The Stargate will remain in use for now based on your translations there are more of these aliens out their and we can’t be caught with our pants down so we will definitely be studying all the wreckage we have recovered. For now, we will be keeping things a secret from the Soviets, but that might change depending on the circumstances. As for the Abydosians… There is something you should probably watch first.”

With a few quick gestures a recording appeared on a screen showing a large group of Abydosians bringing animals, gold and other minerals, and spices and laying them all before a group of enhanced soldiers in full armor. All of this stunned Daniel and he was further shocked when he saw Kasuf bring all of these close and start to say something.

“Do you think you could translate that for us Dr. Jackson?” Hammond asked stone-faced and his tone deadly serious.

“Yes, he is saying ‘O great gods of metal and lighting abounding in mercy and mighty in salvation we bring these offerings to you in thanks for rescuing us from the hands of the wicked god Ra. For using your divine lightning to annihilate those who would destroy us and then once more to shelter and heal us. For this and more we bring you our finest offerings and pray that we might continue to find favor in your eyes.’” Daniel translated disbelievingly. On the screen Kasuf then bowed lowed and the rest of the Abydosians quickly followed suit the video pausing at that.

General Hammond maintained his hard look before sighing and saying, “I figured it was something to that effect.”

Daniel’s head snapped over to look at General Hammond his face shocked.

Hammond just sadly smiled and said, “I have seen this situation before. It is rare now but occasionally we come into contact with groups of people with limited to no contact with the outside world still living like it is the stone age. People who have at best only heard a few rumors of enhanced humans and think yeah everyone tells those sorts of stories. Then a few enhanced shows up for whatever reason and do “miraculous” things and then they are convinced they are gods. 

Of course, it was never anything even close to this scale before. If what you have said is true this is more than just a couple of small isolated villages this is a whole planet and that is excluding the very real possibility that there are many more planets filled with people like this. We are going to have to develop whole new protocols and try to get these people to stop worshiping us. Which is why I need to ask you for a favor.”

“What do you need me for?” Daniel asked.

“I need you to help us with this Abydosians. We are not just going to leave them like this. We will be following standard policy when dealing with any new group that falls within our sphere of influence. We will be doing what we can to raise their standard of living, build infrastructure, educate them, one day start enhancing them, get them to stop worship us, and to do all that we need to start communicating with them, hell we need to build them a whole written language.”

“That sounds like a tall order.” Daniel said.

“It is but there is a reason we chose you when this whole thing first started and it is my hope that you will stay with us to help build up the Abydosians and anyone else we might come across to the heights you know we can all reach.” Hammond said. Before holding out his hand saying, what do you say Dr. Jackson will you help us with this?”

Daniel looked at both General Hammonds enormous (compared to his) hand and smiling face knowing that with the opening of the Stargate and the death of Ra the world and possibly even the very galaxy had radically changed.

He then smiled himself before reaching out and taking the offered hand shaking it saying, “Yes, general I would be happy to help.”


End file.
